


DADT

by My_Young_Friend



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs didn't sound like he was asking and Fornell promised himself that he'd beat the importance of operational security into his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DADT

The elevator chimed and Gibbs didn’t bother to look up when he heard the pissed-off tones of a senior FBI agent. He’d been expecting this since Abby had flagged their suspect as a person of interest in an ongoing investigation.

"Gibbs, I am ordering you to let Baines go."

Gibbs looked up impassively. "When did they make you Director, Fornell?"

"When your team walked into the middle of a nine-month operation and arrested our middleman." Fornell sounded pretty angry. That game again, then. Gibbs was always amused by it and decided to make a good show of it.

"Middleman killed a marine. Might want to keep him on a tighter leash."

"You have proof, then?" Fornell asked, a slight air of concern around him.

"CCTV of them in the same place around time of death. Footage of Baines running away not long after. The fact that he tried to run from my agents when they picked him up.” Even as he listed it off, he knew their evidence was flimsy. They’d had all of four hours, though. A few more and they’d have him locked up.

“Circumstantial at best. Give me my guy.”

“You want to step into my office?” Gibbs, said, ticked off tone now in play as he gestured towards the elevator.

The doors closed and a second later Fornell pressed the stop button.

Fornell glanced sideways at the camera

"McGee gets it to turn off when it's halted,” Gibbs said, voice back to normal levels.

"You tell him why you needed that?" Fornell sounded curious, as though he honestly believed Gibbs would tell McGee anything more than necessary.

"Didn't have to. He did it himself. Probably something to do with him and DiNozzo."

Fornell coughed in surprise, "McGee and DiNozzo?"

Gibbs smiled. "They think I don't know."

"I thought you said they were smart."

"Blindspot."

Fornell nodded. "We've all got 'em."

"How is Diane?"

"Oh don't turn that one on me. Our ex-wife is fine." Gibbs grinned at Fornell’s reaction. Sometimes he just left himself too open.

Remembering why they were there, he got back to business. "Baines?"

"Low-level scumbag with high-level contacts. Nasty piece of work,” Fornell explained, “but we need him."

“For?”

“Jethro.” One word but as good a warning as a monologue from anyone else.

"Going to look weird if we just let him go."

"Don't you have that pet lawyer?"

"Not anymore."  

"Ouch." There was genuine sympathy in Fornell’s mockery, along with an edge of something like relief.

"Not really."

Gibbs watched carefully as Fornell’s posture became more relaxed. That was the problem with Tobias. He spent so much time working on his poker face that he didn’t think to check the rest of himself.

“David could play lawyer.”

Gibbs considered it. Baines hadn’t met her, so no-one watching Baines would have seen her, either. “Might work.”

“Best bet, now. As a bonus, I won’t have to worry about your team stomping around trying to keep our guy under surveillance.”

“Joint operation?”

“FBI gets the collar.”

“You get your guy, I get mine.”

“Deal.”

"You owe me," Gibbs noted.

Fornell's eyes flickered downwards. "You know I'm good for it."

Gibbs started up the elevator, pressing the button to return them to the bullpen. He held an arm out when they reached the floor, gesturing for Fornell to leave. Fornell deliberately brushed against Gibbs on the way out. To anyone watching, the noise Gibbs made would have sounded like exasperation. To an extent, they'd be right. What they wouldn't know was the source of Gibbs frustration.

Because, in what Gibbs recognized as a calculated move, Fornell had angled himself so that the stitching of his coat brushed against Gibbs. Specifically, so that it brushed against the relatively thin fabric covering his nipples. Because Tobias was a bastard and was still trying to distract him.

Not going to happen.

"Ziva, go get Baines. You and he are going with Fornell."

"But he killed-"

"Which is why you are going with him, as his legal counsel. When the FBI are finished playing Rope-a-Dope, you bring him back."

"Ah." Ziva still hadn’t moved.

"Are you waiting for something, David?" And perhaps Gibbs could have sounded less frustrated, but no-one would think anything of it.

"No, Gibbs. I'll go get my client." She picked up a file from McGee’s desk on her way to interrogation.

Gibbs turned his attention back to Fornell, ensuring just the right amount of annoyance came through.“We done?”

“For now.” Fornell responded in kind “You better hope you haven’t just sunk this operation.”

Fornell stormed off, the latest side-kick agent trailing behind him. Gibbs didn’t bother to watch him go, just waited for the ping of the elevator to tell him they were out of earshot. He made his way back around his desk, grabbing the Caf-Pow he’d bought earlier.

"McGee, DiNozzo, I want proof that Baines is our guy by the time he gets back."

"How long is that, Boss?" McGee asked, and it would be McGee because he’d all but beaten those type of responses out of Tony.

He glared at McGee.

"Stupid question. On it, Boss."

He paced around the desks heading for Abby’s lab. "DiNozzo, talk to Hindel's sister. I want to know what was going on between him and Baines."

"Already done, fearless leader.” DiNozzo called out, and he stopped because that was the smug ‘I did good’ voice. “Just got off the phone with the delightful Dalia. It took almost all of my considerable charm to-"

"Point, DiNozzo."

Tony looked deflated. "Baines was sleeping with Hindel's sister."

"Hindel didn't approve?"

"Not really, given that Hindel was sleeping with Baines as well."

McGee stopped typing and stared at Tony. Gibbs couldn't blame him.

"Don't ask, don't tell," Tony quipped.

"Hindel went to confront him?"

"Sister said, and I quote 'I've never seen him so angry.' Looks like Baines might've been the victim here."

"Victims don't throw people off buildings. Find out why."

He ran the scenario through in his head as the elevator shuddered down to Abby’s lab. Ducky had said there were defensive wounds, which could now be explained if Hindel had fought with Baines. But the scene suggested he’d been thrown, not pushed or fallen off the roof. Baines was a big guy, but even if Hindel was unconscious, it was a hard sell to see him thrown off. It was possible that Hindel had charged at Baines, and Baines had dodged at the last moment. But the fall pattern suggested he’d fallen back downwards.

There had to have been someone else on that roof, and he suspected Fornell had just as little clue as he did who that was.

“What do you have for me, Abby?” Gibbs set the Caf-Pow down on the table and joined her in front of the screens.

“Tree pollen.”

“Tree pollen?”

“Specifically Fagus x taurica, a hybrid beech only found in the Balkans. But I don’t understand, Hindel hasn’t left the country in a month and Baines doesn’t even have a passport.”

“Good job, Abs.” He kissed her on the head and turned to leave.

“What? Gibbs do _not_ leave me hanging,” Abby ordered and Gibbs humoured her, as he always did, returning to the table. “Why is there Balkan trace on our American victim?”

“Our suspect wasn’t just meeting with our victim.”

“O-h, so Pollen Man could be our killer? Actually that sounds like the world’s worst superhero. Like his only power-”

Gibbs slipped out quietly. They had a lead and Gibbs had a bad feeling about what this meant.

*********************************************************************

Fornell felt his cell vibrate. If this wasn’t important, someone was going to find a world of trouble on their doorstep. His temper didn’t improve as the caller ID flashed up.

“What do you want Gibbs?”

“Today’s the first agreed meeting with your arms dealer, Kolarov.” Gibbs didn’t sound like he was asking and Fornell promised himself that he’d beat the importance of operational security into his team.

“How the hell do you know that?”

"Turns out DiNozzo does a decent impression of you." He really should stop being surprised when Gibbs pulled stunts like these. At least it wasn’t the computer geek this time.

"And?"

"Baines is turning on you. He was meeting with Kolarov when Hindel confronted him. Our guess is he's selling you out. Where is he?”

“Inside, with David. Shit, we’re blown!”

Fornell rushed out of the van, doors booming as they hit the sides. He could hear his team following, heard guns being drawn from holsters. He stopped in front of the garage door, waited for his men to get into position and signalled to go. They cranked open the shutter to find Ziva, gun in hand, standing over both Kolarov and Baines.

Fornell scanned the room. Three suit-clad men were groaning in various positions around the room and a small collection of firearms just behind David suggested that they were no longer armed. He wasn’t taking any chances, and sent agents to search them. He finally met Ziva’s eye.

"I do not appreciate it when guns are aimed at me."

She ground a toe into the back of Kolarov's knee, as if for emphasis. He yelled in protest.

Fornell exhaled deeply, expelling nine months of frustration. Not the result he wanted, but they had him, at least. Now they had all the time in the world to turn him.

“You’ll be taking Baines?”

Ziva nodded.

“Then tell Gibbs to stop interfering with my operations.”

*********************************************************************

"Said I owed you." Fornell thunked down the steps as Gibbs continued his work on the new boat’s hull.

"That you did."

Fornell leaned against the hull and Gibbs smiled as a cloud of dust coated him. "Then get upstairs; we're too old to be messing around in basements."

“Ordering me around doesn’t work here, either, Tobias.”

“Okay, if you’re going to be difficult.” Fornell snatched the hand-plane and set it down on the floor, then pushed Gibbs against the hull, pressing him back with one hand while the other pressed down on a shoulder, forcing Gibbs to bend down slightly. Not much, but just enough to close the small height difference and for Fornell to kiss him. It was a closed-mouth affair, but they always started off like this.

Gibbs felt the hand pressing him back find its way under his t-shirt, moving upwards until it stroked against his chest, thumb rolling around a nipple. He shifted slightly into the touch and Fornell pulled back, smug look on his face.

"Tell me to stop any time, Jethro."

Gibbs said nothing, just slid out from beneath him and walked up the stairs. He didn't even look back, just smiled when he heard quick footsteps following him up.

_Too old for some games_, he thought. _Just right for others._


End file.
